CAMPING!
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Eddie and Mr. Sweet go camping. How will it turnout? R
1. Chapter 1

"Do you really have to go?" Particia asked.

"I promised him, that if he cancls school for a week I'll spend sometime with him." Eddie said slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you, Kruger." Patricia said giving Eddie a good bye kiss.

"Sorry, to intrud, but ,Eddie, we have to be going." Mr. Sweet said.

"Fine. Did you make sure you packed the tents this time, right?" Mr. Sweet asked helping Eddie load his things in the back of the car.

"Yes, I packed the tents. Patricia helped he pack." Eddie replied giving Patrcia one last kiss before hopping in the car.

*25 minutes later*

"Lets set up the tents first." Eddie suggested after him and his dad found their camp site.

It took almost a half hour but they got-r-done.

"Wanna play 20 questions." Eddie asked thinking of questions to ask his father.

"Why not." Was his replie.

"Why did you leave me and mom in American?"

"*Well, your mum and I . . we were going through a bad time. I just lost my job, you were in the hospital, the olny way for us to get any money to pay the bills was if I devoiced your mum, and that the job of being principal of our school. Belive me I never wonted to go."

" . . . . .I'm sorry, I never wrote or called. I didn't know that was why. Um, how about you ask me some questions now?" Eddie asked trying to ease the tinsen that settled around them.

"Hmm, Do you like fishing?" Was Mr. Sweets question.

"Does'int everybody!" Eddie replied.

"Would you like to go fishing?"

"Sure, why not."

For the rest of the day Eddie and Mr. Sweet fished. They talked, and talked some more. Eddie made a joke or two. At the end of the day they made s'mores. They each ate about three or four of them, then went to bed. The next morning after they were both awake and had breakfast, the took a walk.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we hade trouble finding the camp sited!" Eddie explaimed dramaticly.

"I'm sure well be fine!" Mr. Sweet said trying to reasure Eddie.

After 25 minutes of walking through the woods with no ideal of where they are, Eddie and Mr. Sweet stopped for a drink of water.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Eddie asked.

"We might be slightly lost." Mr. Sweet ammited.

"I know it! Waite, WE'RE LOST IN THE WOODS!" Eddie all buy screamed.

"Don't be so loud. There are wild animals here you know? Thats why they call it the woods!" Mr. Sweet said sounding like a teenager for just a minute.

"Sorry. Don't got to get all mean." Eddie mummbled.

"Don't get sassy with me." Mr. Sweet said.

"Okay, I think I remember seeing this on t.v. What we need is when we move, put something on a tree, so we know we been there." Eddie said taking the lead,

"Well what are we going to use?"

"This." Eddie said as he pulled out his swif-army-knife, and scraped it acrossed a tree.

"Well why didn't you do that in the first place?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"I don't know! I forget okay! Don't yell at me!"

"Sorry, lets get moving." Mr. Sweet said starting to walk. Ever 5 minutes, Eddie would mark a tree with his swif-army-knife. After about four hours of walking they stopped walking and rested again.

"Lets make camp here. Hopefully we'll find our way back tomorrow." Eddie said putting his backpack down.

**To be contuned . . .  
Auther's note~ * I don't know if thats really the answer, so don't be mean I ran out of ideals for this chapter so I'm turning it into a milt-chapter! When Eddie was little he got hurt really bad, well in my story thats what happend anyway!**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	2. FUCK THIS DAY CANT GET ANY BETTER CAN IT

**throughts in this chapter will be underlined. Cuss word in this chapter!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Sibuna777: Thanks! I think I can keep it ****interesting!  
Happy Camper: Thanks! Same goes for what I said with Sibuna777!  
Amon: I'll try. Remember that was just the first chapter. My brain and fingers have a mind of their own! This story could be fill of action or it could be borning and dall. I don't know!**

**Favorites/Alerts:**

**Thank you to HOAluver7089!**

_"Okay, I think I remember seeing this on t.v. What we need is when we move, put something on a tree, so we know we been there." Eddie said taking the lead,_

_"Well what are we going to use?" _

_"This." Eddie said as he pulled out his swif-army-knife, and scraped it acrossed a tree._

_"Well why didn't you do that in the first place?" Mr. Sweet asked._

_"I don't know! I forget okay! Don't yell at me!"_

_"Sorry, lets get moving." Mr. Sweet said starting to walk. Ever 5 minutes, Eddie would mark a tree with his swif-army-knife. After about four hours of walking they stopped walking and rested again._

_"Lets make camp here. Hopefully we'll find our way back tomorrow." Eddie said putting his backpack down._

_In the morning . . ._

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Sweet asked packing up his stuff.

"Yea. Let's go." Eddie replied swinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking in front of his dad.

After walking for over an hour, Eddie and Mr. Sweet took a break.

"Did you hear that?" Eddie asked.

"Hear what?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"That." And a rustle was hear from he bushes.

"I say you go and see what it is!" Eddie said pushing his dad forward.

"Please, don't let it be a bear! Please, don't let it be a bear!" Mr. Sweet mutter moving the bushes aside and looking to see what it was.

"AH!" Mr. Sweet yelled falling back while a bear came after him.

"DAD!" Eddie yelled getting the bears attention. The bear left Mr. Sweet alone and went after Eddie. It smelt something good.

"Run! Eddie! Run!" Mr. Sweet yelled getting up.

And Eddie took off, the bear behind him, backpack forgotten.

_Eddie's Pov._

I can't believe that we get lost in the woods. Then I get chased by a mother FUCKING bear! A bear! Of All the things that have to live in the woods we have to find a bear! Its a good thing I was in track, over in America!

"Well this day get's better and better!" I mutterd when I came to a cliff, with the bear right behind me.

Well it eather get eaten by a bear, or drown. I'm going to jump! I think I did a swan dive? I'm not for sure. But the last thing I remember it falling and me plunging into cold water . . . . .

**To be contuned . . .  
A/N: I wont lie to you, I'm stuck on this story! Please review and help me on this story!  
DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	3. UPDATE!

**Throughts in this chapter will be underlined. Cuss word may be in this chapter!**

**Favorites/Alerts:**

**Thank you to HOAluver7089 for alerting!**

_Eddie's Pov._

_I can't believe that we get lost in the woods. Then I get chased by a mother FUCKING bear! A bear! Of All the things that have to live in the woods we have to find a bear! Its a good thing I was in track, over in America!_

_"Well this day get's better and better!" I mutterd when I came to a cliff, with the bear right behind me._

_Well it eather get eaten by a bear, or drown. I'm going to jump!__ I think I did a swan dive? I'm not for sure. But the last thing I remember it falling and me plunging into cold water . . . . ._

Shots. That's what I hear when I come to, is shots. The bear grows in pain and attacks the person with the gun. More shots, and I pass out.

Lights. I see a light now. And someone yelling my name. Telling me to wake up.

"Eddie? Eddie wake up!" I think its my dad?

Theirs pain in my leg and shoulder. Think time I see white. Everything's white. And. . . Their are people talking.

"He's got a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, and he hit his head on some rocks when he jumped off of the cliff. He should wake up in a couple of hours."

And I pass out again. The next time I wake up. I wake up for good, with more pain then I could have dreamed of.

"Why does everything hurt?" I asked and instantly regreated it because I was engolfed by a bone crunching hug, from Patricia.

"Patricia! Your hurting!" Way to be manily, Eddie!

"Oh, sorry! How you feeling? Do you need a doctor?" Patricia asked consern written all over her face.

"I hurt like hell, but I'm feeling better since I saw you." I said and here and 'Aww!'

"Amber's here, I guess?" I said finally looking around the room. The whole house was here, besides Victor.

"I'll go tell your doctor your up." Trudy said walking out of the room.

"Can you guys tell me what happend?" I asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Fabian asked.

"No. The last thing I remember was talking my dad into cancleing school, and then waking up here." I said waving my unhurt arm around the room.

"Well you and Mr. Sweet went camping. Don't ask me why Mr. Sweet made you go since he cancle school, and we get a call two days later that you and Mr. Sweet are in the hospital." Patricia said looking at me.

"Is my dad hurt?" I asked scared.

"No. He's fine. A little freaked out but other ways fine." Nina said. Thank God!

"Sorry kids, you all have to leave now. We need to run some test on Eddison, here." A man with a white coat siad. Otherwise known as my doctor.

"My name is Eddie!" I said grinding my teeth.

**To be contuned . . .  
A/N: I wont lie to you, I'm stuck on this story! Please review and help me out! Sorry for the late update! School started, I've been helping out on the farm and live's been heactive!**

**CHEESE IS SMEXY!**


End file.
